La morsure de la nuit
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: ONE SHOT Une nuit dans la forêt. Remus Lupin. La peur. Un destin.


_**La morsure de la nuit**_

_**ONE SHOT**_

_Novembre 1968_

_Comté du Derbyshire, Angleterre_

- Maman ?

Il fait nuit. Le jeune garçon court dans la lande baignée par les rayons bleutés de la pleine lune. Les ombres semblent danser, oppressantes, autour de lui. Il cherche des yeux les lumières du campement, en vain. Il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner autant. Papa criait, mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Maman ?  
Sa voix s'est faite plus fébrile. Pas de réponse. Des légers bruits de pas se font entendre derrière lui. Il se retourne. Rien. Ce ne devait être que le bruit du vent dans les branches. Est-ce le vent aussi qui porte la voix de sa mère ? « Remus, Remus ! » croit-il entendre. Ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion ? Remus court, ne sait pas où aller, s'arrête soudain. Qu'est-ce que cette longue plainte qui retentit au loin ? Y a-t-il des loups dans la région ? Remus ne connaît pas cet endroit où ses parents l'ont emmené… Impuissant, il sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Maman ! crie-t-il désormais.

Les hurlements rauques redoublent d'intensité. Ou peut-être se rapprochent-ils. Remus sent la peur monter en lui. Remus a déjà eu peur, bien sûr. Lorsque sa mère lui a lu l'histoire qu'il aime tant, celle du petit chaperon rouge perdu dans la forêt. Ou lorsque son père lui a crié dessus, très fort, pour un vase cassé, ou une assiette, peut-être. Mais ce soir, c'est différent. C'est plus. C'est trop.

Un ombre surgit alors. Il ne l'a pas vu venir. Remus voudrait crier, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il voudrait partir, mais ses muscles n'obéissent pas. L'ombre n'en est plus une, maintenant. La lumière angoissée de la lune ronde révèle à Remus, les yeux écarquillés, une créature massive, bavante, au teint gris, aux longues dents jaunes et aiguisée, qui avance à pas lents, les mains tendues. Remus a déjà vu des créatures semblables. Mais où ? Dans des contes, peut-être. Des monstres qui sortent la nuit, à la recherche d'une proie à chasser.  
La proie, c'est lui ! Remus se met à courir, courir, le plus vite possible, droit devant lui. Mais les mains crasseuses de la bête l'ont déjà rattrapé et Remus sent sa peau se déchirer sous la mâchoire du monstre, son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses jambes s'affaler sous lui. Une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur, et de sang lui donne la nausée. Remus s'évanouit, les corps tout entier secoué par de terribles sanglots.

La bête pousse un nouveau hurlement, qui fend l'air de la nuit, tandis qu'au loin, Daphné Lupin crie de toutes ses forces le prénom de son enfant.

**  
********

_Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres, Angleterre._

Lentement, Remus ouvre les yeux. Pose les yeux autour de lui. Croise le regard soulagé et aimant de sa mère.

- Il se réveille, Merton, il se réveille !

Daphné Lupin prend son fils dans ses bras et le serre très fort.

- Oh, mon chéri ! Tu es là ! Plus jamais tu ne quitteras Maman, plus jamais !

Ses doux yeux bleus sont baignés de larmes. Remus tente d'ouvrir la bouche, mais sa voix est trop faible.

- N'essaie pas de parler, mon chéri, ne dis rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, fils ? Faire une peur pareille à ta mère !

Les bras croisés, Merton Lupin, jette à son enfant un regard sévère.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, lui objecte sa femme. L'important est que notre fils aille bien.

- Il a désobéi, et s'est exposé au danger en toute conscience ! Je crois que c'est le moment, au contraire.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant de huit ans, Merton ! Il n'a pas conscience…

Sa voix est étouffée par les sanglots.

- Et si nous avions gardé un œil sur lui, au lieu de…

- Ne te rend pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il est évident que tout est de sa faute.

- Mais, enfin…

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, la coupe-t-il. J'espère seulement que tu es conscient de l'inquiétude que tu nous as fait subir. Ta mère n'en a pas dormi de la nuit.

Remus hoche la tête, la gorge serrée.

- Maintenant, je dois y aller. Le travail m'attend.

Monsieur Lupin possède un poste important à la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Il pose un baiser sur le front de sa femme et de son fils, et quitte la chambre.

- Maman, réussit à articuler Remus.

- Oh, mon ange ! Comme j'ai eu peur !

- Moi aussi.

- Mais tout ira bien, maintenant ! Nous nous occuperons bien de toi, nous veillerons sur toi… Nous t'aiderons.

- Pourquoi tu dis tout ça, Maman ? Je vais bien, maintenant.

Daphné Lupin jette à son fils un regard dont il se souviendra toute sa vie. Le regard de quelqu'un qui sait ne pas avoir de choix. Qui se sait condamné.

- Écoute-moi bien, mon chéri. C'est très important.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?

-C'est quelque chose de… grave. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à ton père. Il aura du mal à… Bref.

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour retarder l'évidence.

- Regarde, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le bras de son fils, barré par un énorme pansement.

- Oui, ça fait mal.

Le souvenir des dents monstrueuses se refermant sur son bras donne des frissons à Remus.

-Tu as été mordu, par une… chose.

- Mais je le sais, ça, Maman. C'était un grand animal, très fort, très rapide.

- Oui. Il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, dit sa mère d'une voix faible.

- Un loup-garou ? Comme dans les histoires ?

- Oui. Mais celui-là était un vrai.

Remus regarda sa mère. Elle peinait à s'exprimer, et le garçon ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque je suis là !

- Écoute, Remus. En te mordant, ce loup-garou t'a donné sa… maladie.

-Sa maladie ?

-Tu te souviens, ce grand et beau livre sur les animaux fantastiques, que ton oncle Lawrence t'a offert ?

- Oh oui ! Il y a plein d'illustrations et…

- Les loups-garous, tu te souviens ? Ce sont des êtres humains.

Des être humains ? Alors, cette créature si effrayante qui s'est jeté sur lui, est un humain ? Quelqu'un comme lui ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, Maman. Ils deviennent à moitié loup quand la lune est pleine.

- Eh bien, la morsure d'un loup-garou te fait…

Madame Lupin ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Les larmes barrent sa vue, bloquent ses cordes vocales. Mais Remus a compris.

- Alors, je suis comme lui ? C'est ça, Maman ?

Maman hoche la tête.

- Mais nous allons nous occuper de toi. Nous ferons tout pour que tu puisses mener une vie normale.

Remus se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

- J'ai faim, Maman.


End file.
